Nothing Can Hold Us Down
by Disoriented
Summary: Sango and Kagome Lemon, not really story mostly lemon. I'm trying to get use to writing fanfics so I decided to start with a lemon. Please don't read if you are a Inuyasha and Kagome lover!


**Nothing Can Hold Us Down**

By Suspended Heart

**Author's Note: **I do not own Inuyasha all characters are owned by Rumiko Takahashi, I am just merely a fan turning my two of my favourite characters into a love story. Also I am Canadian so some things will be spelt differently so please don't have a cow about the grammar and everything its just an extra e or a or ou here and there. But now you're probably tired of reading the Author's Note so I'll let you continue on with the story. I hope you enjoy **Nothing Can Hold Us Down**.

**CAUTION:** Kagome and Sango Fic, **_not for lovers_** of **_Kagome and Inuyasha!_**

Sango slammed Kagome against the door, kissing for the past half an hour had just not been enough for Sango, she needed more, something that she could only get behind closed doors. The two girls looked at each other panting from the intentness of the moment. Sango fumbled around in her jacket until she finally found the key. Kagome squealed with glee at Sango's success and pushed through the door as Sango unlocked it.

There was no stopping them now, Sango closed and locked the door behind her and made a run for Kagome. But Kagome wasn't running instead she was stripping and this totally turned Sango on.

Sango got a chair from the kitchen and sat down on the back of it leaning her head on the back rest. Kagome turned around and looked at Sango a devilish grin on her face. She had already taken off her skirt so all she had left on was her tank top and her underwear.

Kagome pulled the tank top slowly over her head so that her lover could see every inch of her. And Sango felt a heat light up in her loins as she saw the smooth pale skin. Sango remembered the first time she saw that creamy flesh and it had totally turned her on.

It had been a Friday night and Sango was sitting at the bar of the local club. She had been tired of men, tired of their stupid habits, their stupid ways, their stupid remarks and looks. All men that Sango had gone threw had been complete losers and had all wanted one thing from her… sex. Sango didn't want to always have sex she wanted more from someone, she wanted love. And Kagome had given it to her.

Kagome had been off to the side sick of men too and was just starring down at her glass of water, she had no money so she couldn't afford anything else. Kagome decided to go on the dance floor and dance. Maybe dancing would cheer her up she thought.

As she swayed her hips side to side on the dance floor to the beat all the memories of Inuyasha had disappeared all that was left was the feeling of being the only person in the world.

Inuyasha had gone up to the alter with her, had had almost married her and then Kikyo had shown up. The priest had just asked if anyone wanted to speak and forever hold their peace and then Kikyo stood and screamed that she was pregnant with Inuyasha's child. It had been completely embarrassing and Kagome had run out of the church.

Inuyasha had ran after her and explained that it had been a one night stand a couple of weeks ago, he had been feeling low since she had been so busy working on the wedding and not spending any time with him. He said his member had been aching to be inside someone and he thought that maybe a one night stand with a stripper would be okay because he would never run into her again, but obviously it had become a big deal to the stripper.

Kagome had shrugged those thoughts away and Inuyasha as she danced to the music. Sango looked out to the dance floor and saw her, Kagome, the way she moved her raven hair and the way her sexy hips moved it all was so attractive about her and the way that she was so innocent about Sango's feelings really made Sango think. A lot of her friends were bisexual so why couldn't she be? There were a lot of respectable people that were gay in the world, Ellen Degeneres, Rosie O'Donnell, and Elton John, a lot of people. So why couldn't she be?

Sango walked up to Kagome and started swaying her hips around her and bumping into her occasionally and soon it turned into a grind. Faster and faster their hips moved creating friction between them, Kagome started to loop her arms around Sango's thick waist. And soon after Sango's hands reached for Kagome's hands and they laced together and they increased the friction and moved their hips more forward and faster.

"What am I doing, I'm being turned on by a girl! But wait no one said that was wrong, a lot of gay people are really respected in society this okay to like a girl. Maybe you and guys just weren't meant to be." Kagome thought and nodded her head in agreement with herself.

Sango's hands started to go down lower and Kagome's hands followed. Both wearing skirts it was apparent what Sango was doing. Sango pulled Kagome's hand behind Sango and placed it under her skirt and right beside her clit and her panties. Kagome could feel how wet Sango was and continued to feel her way under Sango hearing small gasps and moans every once in a while. Her fingers explored and danced along her tight panties until she reached the corner and pulled the panties to the side and stuck her fingers right beside Sango's clit. Sango moaned leaned backwards into Kagome and turned around.

"I know a better place where we can go!" she whispered to a blushing Kagome.

She took Kagome's arm and lead her out of the club, Kagome's heart pounded. Though she wasn't sure if she was scared or happy.

Sango threw Kagome into her car and they drove down the highway until they came upon a high end apartment building and Sango rushed her inside. In the elevator Sango impatiently tapped her foot until finally it reached the destination of the 12th floor. Sango pulled Kagome's arm down the hall and to the right until they reached a door which Sango quickly unlocked and kicked closed.

She then starred at Kagome for a minute and then leaned forward and kissed Kagome's soft sweet innocent lips. The two girls parted for a few minutes and starred each other and then leaned against each other even more harder as they leaned in for a passionate kiss. Sango's mouth claimed Kagome's as she got use to Sango's deliberant tongue. Sango licked Kagome's lip and groaned in the back of her throat, Kagome tasted salty and that made Sango want her more. Sango continued to coax Kagome to open her mouth and she stuck her tongue into Kagome's mouth and felt the fire and heat that had been building up in the delicate mouth. Sango put out the fire and built it again as she licked the walls of Kagome's mouth and then bit hard on Kagome's tongue. Kagome leaned forward and stuck her own tongue into Sango's mouth and the two girls leaned against the wall in a fierce tongue tug of war battle.

About 10 minutes later the two girls unlocked their lips and looked up from the heated passionate kiss and starred into each other's eyes and smiled. Sango led Kagome down to the couch and they sat down together. Sango starred into the younger girl's eyes and smiled.

"My name is Sango"

"I'm Kagome"

"If you don't want to do this then I can just…….."

"No! I loved your kiss it was so passionate so real… so"

"Amazing?"

"Yeah! I'm so sick of guys and trust me you aren't my rebound, I never rebound on guys only cry forever!"

"Same here! My guy just broke up with me 6 months ago, I was just so sick of his ways! Kagome?"

"Yes Sango?" She asked love shining through her eyes.

"Will you be my girlfriend? I know this is really forward and everything, but after that kiss, WOW! I don't even want to kiss anyone else…"

Kagome placed a finger on Sango's puffy lips to silence her and then she whispered, "Me too. Sango, I would love to be your girlfriend, if you'll be mine of course too though!"

"Of course!"

The two girls starred at each other and giggled furiously. And that was how they had met and gotten together.

Kagome threw the black tank top across the room and walked over to Sango her most seductive walk and turned around and bent over with her ass in Sango's face and slowly pulled down her lacy red thong. Sango leaned her head forward to press her face into Kagome's ass but Kagome was too quick for her and she pranced away and turned around again. Kagome leaned forward so that her ass was in the air again just not facing Sango. She leaned a little more and reached behind her to unhook her matching bra and let it drop to the floor. Her breasts bouncing at the loss of the bra. Sango just wanted to reach out and squeeze Kagome's breasts but Kagome had other ideas. She then threw her head down and then back up and flipped her hair up seductively.

Sango had then turned her chair right way around and looked at Kagome with amazement. Kagome was usually shy, but had decided to do this all for her birthday?

"Wow, Kagome is so hot! I am so lucky to be with her" Sango thought but her thoughts were soon interrupted as Kagome walked over to Sango.

Sango turned her direction back to Kagome who bent over and took off Sango's little mini skirt and then let her eyes lite up at the sight of Sango's thick white thighs. Kagome imagined herself in-between those thick creamy masses and licking Sango clean.

She then reached at Sango's panties and ripped them off her, Kagome grinned wickedly and then turned her direction upward towards Sango's breasts and the shirt that was in the way. Kagome lifted the shirt upward and pulled it off of Sango's head and saw Sango's eyes looking hungrily at Kagome.

Kagome starred at the black bra and frowned and then sat herself down on top of Sango's legs and pushed herself right at the entrance of Sango and then reached forward and pressed her small breasts against Sango's and her bra. Kagome then leaned forward and gave Sango a long passionate kiss, Kagome was in control and wanted to make this a good night for Sango, especially since it was her birthday. As Sango was distracted by her lover's kisses Kagome undid the bra's hook and let it fall into their laps as they continued their heated kiss. Kagome pressed into Sango harder and harder as she tickled the back of Sango's neck. Sango just sat there and enjoyed the show caressing her hands in Kagome's hair.

When they finally broke away Kagome got off of Sango's thighs (to Sango's dismay) and reached for her hand. Tonight would not be done on a chair, but in the privacy of the bedroom. Sango hurried along and watched as Kagome's ass swayed to side with every step Sango moaned as she watched Kagome. The raven haired girl turned around to look into her eyes and smiled. They had finally reached the bed.

Kagome pulled Sango down ontop of her and rolled her over so that Kagome was on top and in charge of pleasure.

Kagome leaned her hair forward and kissed along the side of Sango's neck down to her collar bone until she reached her breasts and then Kagome smiled again wickedly. She took her tongue and drew a circle first around the nipple, making sure not to touch the nipple and to keep her lover on the edge of pleasure. Sango squirmed at the touch. Kagome smiled and leaned in again and kissed the coral pink nipple. She then took her tongue and licked the nipple flicking it with her talented tongue. Sango moaned and moaned over and over again.

"Kagome, give me more Kagome, give me more!"

Kagome answered her lover's cries and started to suck on the creamy orb and then started to flick the other nipple with her hand and move her hand over and over it again. Moving her breast in small circles while the other one stiffened and became erected under Kagome's tongue.

She then switched to the other breast this time biting on it and pulling it up and down with her teeth. Sango moaned and placed her hands in Kagome's hair urging her to give her more. Kagome continued to bite and lick Sango's breasts and then moved to the valley between her breasts and kissed her way down giving extra care to make sure that Sango was completely satisfied. She then looked and kissed her older lover again.

No matter how many times Kagome kissed her she always seemed to feel a new heat in her loins one that made her want Sango more than anything in the world. Kagome then returned her attention back to Sango's body.

She leaned forward and pressed her breasts against Sango's swollen ones and kneaded them together in small circles until both girls were out of breath and then she stopped and leaned forward and placed a small kiss on Sango's lips and moved her body downward.

Kagome kissed down the valley and across her stomach. Placing small butterfly kisses all across older girl's flat stomach and placed her fingers beside her mouth in the tiny beautiful kiss.

Kagome then moved even further down and reached Sango's lower hair.

The small curls bounced as Kagome kissed them gently and looked up to Sango who bucked her hips upward to encourage Kagome to continue. Kagome then placed her head between her lover's thick thighs and stared at Sango's core. It was beautiful and Kagome was glad that she would be the only woman to see it. She carefully placed her head beside Sango's left inner thigh and kissed it gently and licked it slowly up and down. Then she moved to Sango's right inner thigh and kissed it gently and licked it slowly up and down.

She then turned her eyes towards Sango's core. She took her teeth and pulled the lips apart slowly and gently, but this only made Sango squirm even more under Kagome. Kagome leaned up to her lover's ear and whispered words of silencing to Sango telling her to not worry and that everything would be to her satisfaction. Kagome then dipped her tongue into Sango's ear and licked the ear's hole and then moved to the earlobe and sucked on it for a few minutes. Sango moaned at Kagome's gentle touch.

Kagome withered downward again letting her fingers dance on Sango's sexy hips on the way down. Kagome then got back what she had been planning to do.

"God Sango, you are so beautiful" she murmured as she prepared her self to licked Sango.

With the lips parted Kagome dipped her tongue inward gently and felt around the inside of Sango. But this just made Sango buck up ward into Kagome's tongue. Kagome smiled at her lover's reaction and then found the hymen. She gave it a quick lick and Sango bucked upward. Kagome gave it another lick and Sango bucked up again, but this time with a groan.

Kagome liked this reaction and did it again, soon she and Sango had set a rhythm and were going faster and faster until Sango finally climaxed followed right afterward by Kagome. The two girls screamed each others names as they continued to pleasure themselves. Kagome placed a finger into Sango and slowly pumped in and out, and then in out and again.

Sango pushed her self up and down on Kagome pumping each other harder and faster until Kagome added another finger Kagome continued this and then reached up and placed a passionate kiss onto Sango and then collapsed ontop of her; exhausted. Sango all hot and sweaty smiled down at the younger girl and rolled her over, Kagome's eyes lit up as Sango started to pay attention to Kagome's breasts.

Kagome lifted her chest upward toward Sango who gladly obliged to the extra help. She laced her fingers around Kagome and down towards her ass and gave her small ass a tight squeeze. Kagome's ass fit right in Sango's fingers and that's where it truly belonged. Sango leaned down and started to kiss all around Kagome' breast, under, above on the nipple, above the nipple, everywhere. Making sure that every inch of Kagome's breasts had been kissed.

After been satisfied with that Sango let go of Kagome's ass and laid herself ontop of Kagome's nipple. Excited with her lover's new idea Kagome secured Sango's feet down made that she was comfy. Sango quickly leaned down and placed a kiss on Kagome's head and then started to fuck Kagome's breast. She took her juices and spread them all over and then placed Kagome's erected nipple inside her.

Sango moaned as Kagome's nipple became covered in Sango's juices Kagome watched this in amazement at how beautiful Sango looked just sitting her little pussy ontop of her. Kagome then began to lift her chest up and Sango squished against her breast and then they continued up, down, down, up, down. Then Kagome started to cum and then Sango followed both screaming each others names again and again.

"Your breasts are amazing Kagome!" Sango remarked

"Yours are beautiful too Sango."

Sango then lowered herself down and slowly started to kiss her lover again, she placed soft gentle kisses around Kagome's mouth and brought her knee up and in-between Kagome's thighs. Slowly pumping her leg back and forth to get a small heat building while she slowly kissed Kagome's beautiful lips. Kagome started to buck upward and Sango placed one hand behind Kagome's neck and one on her ass and pulled Kagome upward as she pumped into faster and faster. Kagome's body replied to Sango's and soon they moved into an even more heated kiss below the waist. And soon their two bodies created a ferocious kiss as they both placed their hands into each other's hair. Pumping themselves against each other harder and harder, demanding more and more until they finally stopped and were panting ontop of each other.

Sango looked down at Kagome and smiled. "That was the best yet my love" and planted a deep kiss on Kagome which she gladly answered with her own even deeper kiss. The two girls caressed each other and then Sango lay down in Kagome's arms as they fell fast asleep after a very tiring, but pleasurable evening. This was the only place where they wanted to be forever.

A/N: So that took me about 4 hours to write, it was really hard you know and it was 7 pages! I'm amazed, this is my first fan fic, funny that I start off with a lemon. I've read so many lemons, but sooner or later they all start to be a blur and to write your own and to try to make it interesting is harder than I thought. I will not be adding onto this fan fic I think that I'll stick to straight couples for my beginning fics. I think I need a little more experience to write lesbian lemons. I took like 9 breaks so I think I'll start off a little easier and then maybe come back to this level another time.


End file.
